Enter 77
"Enter 77" (pronounced "enter seven seven"Official Lost Podcast, March 20, 2007 (7m 50s)) is the eleventh episode of Season 3, and the sixtieth produced hour of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 7, 2007. While Sawyer tries to regain his stash in a game of ping-pong, Sayid, Locke, and Kate investigate a mysterious building on the Island, culminating in a confrontation with a familiar face. Synopsis Previously on Lost * The Others bring the survivors to the Pala Ferry and send Hurley to give the message to the rest of the survivors. * At Eko's funeral, Locke notices an inscription on Eko's stick: "Lift up your eyes and look north. John 3:05 * Kate insists to save Jack. * Locke's team is watching the Pearl Orientation video and, in another screen, they see a man with an eye-patch. }} Flashback Sayid is chopping vegetables in the kitchen of the Portail d'Arabie restaurant in Paris, France. A waiter enters, calling him "Najeev," and tells him in Arabic that a man outside is waiting for him. Sayid goes to the outdoor dining area and a man sitting at a table compliments Sayid's cooking and introduces himself as Sami. He asks where Sayid is from and when Sayid claims he is Syrian, Sami says that he can tell that they are actually both Iraqi. He offers Sayid the position of chef at his restaurant. Later Sayid goes to Sami's restaurant, Le Jardin Croissant Fertile (literally "the Fertile Crescent garden"). Sami introduces his wife Amira, who holds his hands, revealing burn scars on her arm. One of the men present grabs Sayid's arm and after a struggle the rest hold him down and Sami knocks Sayid unconscious with a kick to the head. Sayid wakes on the floor of a locked room with his hands chained. Sami enters and gives him a bowl of water, which he gulps greedily. He asks Sayid if he was a torturer in the Republican Guard, and whether he recognizes his wife as one of his victims. He says Amira was held and questioned for three months for harboring an enemy of the state. Sayid admits to everything except knowing his wife, but Sami states that she recognized Sayid when she saw him at the restaurant. Sami tells Sayid that he must admit to his crimes or he will be killed. Amira enters and Sayid tells her he doesn't know her and wouldn't torture a woman. Sami hits him. He says that Amira confessed to a crime she didn't commit when her interrogators poured boiling oil on her arms. He goes to grab a metal bar, but Amira tells him it is enough for today. The next day, Amira comes in with a cat. She tells him that when she and her husband came to Paris, she was afraid to leave their apartment until she heard the cries of a cat being tortured by boys with firecrackers, and she felt compelled to rescue it. She has kept him as a pet. She says that many people have it within them to behave like those boys. ♪ She asks him to show her the respect of acknowledging what he did and that he remembers her. Finally he tells her that he does remember her face, that it has haunted him ever since. He weeps, and tells her that he is sorry for what he has done to her. To Sayid's amazement Amira forgives him and tells Sayid she will tell her husband that she is mistaken and should release Sayid. Sayid asks why she would not kill him. She says that sometimes the cat bites her and scratches her, and it does so because it forgets that now it is safe. She does not want to do that or be that. ♪ At the beach Sawyer finds Hurley and some of the other survivors building a ping-pong table from materials found in the Swan remains. ♪ He asks Hurley if he has seen Kate. Sawyer sees Paulo carrying a Guns & Ammo magazine and confronts him. Paulo says they share things now and that Sawyer can have it, but Sawyer realizes it has become bathroom reading and gives up. Sawyer approaches the group putting together the ping pong table and offers a whiffle golf ball. He tells them that he wants his stash back but that he's willing to play them for it. Sun tells Sawyer that if he loses, he can't call anyone by a nickname for an entire week. At the game Hurley steps up as Sawyer's opponent. He asks if Sawyer wants to play with the mercy rule (if the score is 11-0 the leader automatically wins) and Sawyer agrees and offers him first serve. Hurley wins the first point with considerable ease, to the cheers of the spectators. Later, Hurley finds Sawyer cleaning his glasses and sulking. He consoles Sawyer, who claims he was hustled even though he got three points. Hurley says he had plenty of practice in his basement and another place where he "hung out." He gives Sawyer back his magazines and tells him he knows he's worried about Kate, but he thinks that she'll be okay since she's with Sayid and Locke. Sawyer starts to call him a name, but is told he must refer to him as "Hurley" or "Hugo" now. Sawyer tells him to get bent. The jungle and the Flame Sayid confronts John about their plan to use the heading of 305 from Eko's stick to navigate. Locke argues that it is all they have to go on. Sayid goes to find fruit and hears a cow bell and finds the cow, and Sayid is amazed to hear someone whistle for the animal. Through the bushes he spies a shed like building with a satellite dish on top. Outside is a horse and the same man with an eye patch that Sayid saw on the Pearl video feed. ♪ After circling the area, Sayid confirms to the group that the building is isolated, and that a satellite dish like that could broadcast for thousands of miles. He asks Danielle if it is the radio tower that she had talked about, but she says she has never seen this place before. Sayid says he will approach unarmed, with the other three as backup in hiding. Danielle says that she had survived on the Island for so long by avoiding such confrontations, and will wait for them by the stream. Sayid approaches the building with his hands in the air. He notices the saddle on the horse and a cat sitting on a work table. He is shot in the arm by Mikhail Bakunin who points his gun through an open window, shouting at Sayid that he didn't cross the line, that he had a truce and this is his land. Kate has to be restrained by Locke. Sayid says he isn't who Mikhail thinks he is, that his plane crashed, and he's unarmed. Mikhail comes out, wearing a DHARMA jumpsuit with a flame logo patch. Locke and Kate rush in and force him to drop his gun. He introduces himself as Mikhail Bakunin, the last surviving member of the DHARMA Initiative. Mikhail and Kate help Sayid to the couch inside. Mikhail offers to help with Sayid's wound, having spent some time in the Soviet Army in Afghanistan getting field medical experience. Mikhail asks Kate to get a medical kit from the kitchen and starts to treat Sayid. Mikhail says he grew up in Kiev and joined the Soviet Army. He was stationed at a listening post in Vladivostok. His unit was decommissioned when the Cold War ended, and he later replied to a newspaper advertisement that read, "Would you like to save the world?" He joined the "very secretive, rich, and smart" DHARMA Initiative and came to the Island eleven years ago. He was put in this station, called the Flame, which is there to communicate with the outside world. He says that everyone else in the DHARMA initiative died in a foolish attack they called "the purge" on a group they called "the Hostiles." Mikhail survived by not getting involved and agreeing to a truce where he could stay behind as long as he did not cross a designated line around the valley so he will be safe. He says they weren't interested in the satellite dish because it hadn't functioned in years. He doesn't know who the hostiles are, but they were on the Island for a very long time before the Initiative or anyone else came. ♪ Locke looks at a document in a typewriter written in Russian with some notes written in the margin in red. He finds another room in which there is a computer displaying a chess game which he starts to play. Sayid is unsettled when Mikhail calls his cat Nadia, the name of the woman who is the love of Sayid's life. The cat is similar to Amira's cat. Although Mikhail claims he told the cat "to be polite," he actually tells it to "let the carpet alone" in Russian ("Оставь ковёр, Надя"). He says he named his cat after the world famous Romanian Olympian gymnast Nadia Comaneci. Her poster is on the wall, and Mikhail says they share birthdays. Mikhail removes the bullet and stitches Sayid's shoulder. He offers his guests iced tea and goes to fetch the drinks. Sayid and Kate quickly converse, and Sayid is adamant that he believes Mikhail is actually an Other but that they should play along, as he noticed that the horse outside was saddled for someone smaller (judging by the height of the stirrups), indicating that there is another person somewhere nearby. Meanwhile, Mikhail enters the computer room telling Locke that the computer's chess game is too difficult to beat, because it cheats. Locke disagrees, sardonically claiming that computers cannot cheat; cheating is something that makes humans uniquely "wonderful." Mikhail brings them iced tea and Sayid asks more questions about the Initiative. Mikhail reveals that the Flame station is a communications hub with wires running underground to the other stations on the Island. One cable runs into the ocean leading to an underwater beacon that guides submarines to the Island. He suspects the Hostiles have destroyed or commandeered one. He seems surprised to hear that Sayid's group had a sailboat but that it was taken by the Others. When Sayid tries to get a reaction by mentioning killing an other, Mikhail drops his ruse and attacks Sayid and Kate. They struggle and Mikhail is subdued with Kate pointing a rifle at him. Locke comes in with his pistol. They tie up Mikhail while Sayid explains his theory that the Others sent someone else to the station because they lost communications when the sky turned purple. Locke thinks the station is empty, but Sayid lifts the rug and reveals a hatch door. Sayid and Kate climb down the Hatch ladder while Locke watches Mikhail's unconscious body upstairs. Locke, however, hears the computer asking for the next chess move and he goes to it, leaving his prisoner unsupervised. He finishes another game of chess and achieves a mate in 2, which the computer erroneously claims is a checkmate. A video clip of Marvin Candle appears and says, "Manual override achieved. For pallet drop enter 2-4. For station up-link enter 3-2. For mainland communication enter 3-8." ♪ Locke enters 3-8. A new clip is called up saying "The satellite dish is inoperable. Communications are down. For sonar access enter 5-6." Locke enters 5-6. A new clip says, "Sonar is inoperable. Has there been an incursion on this station by the Hostiles? If so, enter 7-7." Locke's finger aims hovers over the 7 key when Mikhail puts a knife to his neck from behind, stopping him from typing the second 7. Sayid and Kate see C-4 wired throughout the entire underground room. Sayid sees a shelf lined with binders, one of which is a food drop protocol and another is an operations manual. ♪ Kate investigates a closet area and is attacked from behind by Ms. Klugh. Sayid arrives and tells Klugh to drop her gun. Kate hits her, saying she helped kidnap them and she knows where Jack is. Sayid asks Klugh if there are any others there, but she acts unafraid, hardly intimidated by the rifle. They take her upstairs and outside, where Mikhail has Locke at gunpoint. Mikhail offers a hostage exchange but John claims Mikhail wouldn't kill him. Klugh talks and argues with Mikhail in Russian while Kate, Locke and Sayid shout. Finally she orders him to "do it" and he shoots her in the heart. Mikhail is knocked over and Sayid points his gun at him. Mikhail tells him to finish it, but Sayid doesn't shoot. Later, in the evening, Sayid takes Mikhail outside and calls Danielle. Mikhail says that he was never a member of DHARMA but that everything else he said was true, and that DHARMA did really attack the Hostiles. Sayid tells Danielle that Locke and Kate are gathering anything useful from the station and that now he has their ticket to the Others' location, where they will find Danielle's daughter and Jack, and perhaps a way home. Mikhail refuses to lead them, but Sayid says he has a map of the cables, which leads to an area called The Barracks, which he believes is where the Others are staying. Mikhail threatens to kill them the next time they let their guard down. Danielle says that since they don't need him, they should kill him. However, Sayid says Mikhail is his prisoner and he will not kill him. Locke and Kate join them and Locke says he knows why Mikhail didn't want him playing with the computer. Suddenly the station explodes. Sayid demands to know what Locke has done, and Locke tells him that the computer said if there was an incursion to enter 7-7, so he did. ♪ Sayid tells Locke that he may have destroyed their only chance of communication with the outside world. As they leave the Flame, Sayid notices the cat staring at him. Trivia *The DHARMA binders found by Sayid have the codes "DI 90M1654-21644: Food Drop Protocol" and "DI 90M1664-21644: Operations Manual". *The journey to the Flame station coincidentally covers Day 77. *Mikhail states that he is the last living member of the DHARMA Initiative, although it turned out to be a lie; he was never a DHARMA worker. Also, ironically, two known DHARMA Initiative members are alive, working off the Island. *It was later confirmed that Bea's horse survived the blast. * The two chess games shown are taken from Tal-Larsen, Candidates Tournament 1965 and Karpov-Kasparov, 1985 Moscow World Championship Match. However, both have been slightly altered. * This episode is rated TV-14-V. Production notes *As of this episode and the next, Josh Holloway (Sawyer) has appeared in more episodes than Matthew Fox (Jack), who prior to this held, and from onward again holds, the record for most appearances. ** This is the first time Matthew Fox (Jack) has been absent for two episodes in a row on the series. Evangeline Lilly (Kate) previously missed two episodes in a row during season 2. Both haven't missed two episodes in a row since season 2 and 3 respectively. *A Lost: On Location for this episode is available on the Season 3 DVD with the Wal-Mart Bonus DVD. The entering codes *Enter 2-4: Pallet drop *Enter 3-2: Station uplink *Enter 3-8: Mainland communication *Enter 5-6: Sonar access *Enter 7-7: Hostile incursion Bloopers and production errors *After Sayid hears someone whistling for the cow he just stumbled upon, he brings his SKS rifle up in readiness and we can hear the sound of the bolt being cycled. However, Sayid's hand is on the foregrip and nowhere near the actual bolt. * In Locke's first game with the computer, the position at the end is not checkmate. The move made by the computer is queen to g3, which does not even put Locke's king on f1 in check, but maybe this is why Mikhail said the computer cheats. * After Locke lost to the computer and Mikhail opens the door the chess position on the screen is completely different, and now the bottom of the screen is the Black side of the board (in the shot before, White was at the bottom). It is clear that in this position neither side is in checkmate, but White has a winning position. * The position shown from the chess game while Locke was with the tied up Bakunin appears to actually be from the same game as the one shown earlier when Bakunin told Locke he could not beat the game in ten years. However, it is actually a few moves earlier in the game.The former position could be reached if it went ...Qxc5 Re8+ Rf8 Qe6+ Kh8 Qf7. When Locke is back at the computer, it is a different game. *Locke's winning checkmate move is not actually checkmate; both white's knight at d2 and its bishop at g2 can block the attacking rook at e1. However, Locke can deliver checkmate in two moves with Rxf1+ N/Bxf1 Qxf1#. *During Sayid's third flashback sequence he is beaten by Sami. In the second to last shot of Sayid he is not bloodied. Foreign dialogues * The dialogue in Russian (both characters speak with very heavy American/English accents): *English translation of Russian dialog: *For the Russian document in the typewriter, see Mikhail's document. *The Paris cafe dialog in Arabic (the dialect/accent used by Sami is not Iraqi; possibly from one of the Gulf countries: Kuwait/Qatar/Saudi Arabia/UAE/Oman/Bahrain/Yemen): Analysis Recurring themes *Locke plays a computer chess game with black and white pieces. *Cats are found in Sayid's flashback and at the Flame Station. *Bea Klugh is shot and killed by Mikhail. *Mikhail mentions that he prefers isolation. * Sayid argues with John about finding a more rational method of finding the Others than Eko's stick. *The chess game final position is a repetition of the Karpov-Kasparov match on 1985/10/15. It was the 16th game. *The chess game Locke played against the computer would have ended with checkmate on move 42. *Mikhail is missing an eye. *Hurley allows Sawyer to believe no one around plays ping-pong like Sawyer, but Hurley actually does it better than he. *Mikhail pretends to be a good person to the extent of giving Sayid proper care, when in fact he belongs to the side of the aggressors. *The whole flashback story revolves around punishment and redemption. *Mikhail mentions he has been on the Island for 11 years. *The journey to the Flame station covers Day 77 off camera. *Sayid is held captive by Sami. *Sami beats Sayid out of revenge for what he supposedly did to Amira. *After losing the ping-pong match, Sawyer is forbidden to use nicknames for a week. *Sawyer refers to Sun and Jin as "Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon". He calls Hurley "Grimace" and "Avalanche". He also calls Paulo "Zorro", and Paulo calls him "Hillbilly". Cultural references * Zorro: Sawyer calls Paulo "Zorro," a fictional costumed hero known for his Spanish heritage and sword fighting skills. * Hillbilly: Paulo calls Sawyer "hillbilly," a pejorative term for people who live in remote rural areas and are supposedly ignorant. * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sawyer calls Sun and Jin "Crouching Tiger" and "Hidden Dragon," referring to the Chinese language martial arts film. * Grimace: Sawyer calls Hurley "Grimace," the McDonald's restaurant mascot for their milk shakes known for his purple color and large size. * Avalanche: Sawyer calls Hurley "Avalanche," a super heavyweight professional wrestler from the 1980s-1990s. * Number one draft pick: Sawyer calls Hurley the "number one draft pick," referring to professional sports drafting. * Nadia Comăneci: The cat at the Flame station is named Nadia after Nadia Comăneci. Nadia Elena Comăneci was a famous Romanian gymnast who won five gold medals at the Olympics and the first to score a perfect 10 in Olympic Gymnastics. In 1967, she joined a team called "The Flame." * Mikhail Bakunin: The Lost character Mikhail shares his name with a well known 19th century Russian Revolutionary that is considered one of the fathers of anarchism. Literary techniques *The name of the station ("The Flame") foreshadows the climax of the episode as well as the station's fate. *The title of the episode ("Enter 77") foreshadows the characters' eventual jump into the year 1977. *Mikhail states he is the last living member of the DHARMA Initiative, but, Hector and Glenn are alive off of the island. *Sayid, a former torturer, is chained up and beaten by Sami. *Sayid, Kate, Locke and Danielle come across the Flame station, and Mikhail. Storyline analysis * Paulo told Sawyer "we share things now." * Sawyer told Hurley "we need to do a little quid pro quo first" and then told the group "you all thought the general store was having a going out of business sale." * The A-Mission to Locke's heading from Eko's stick was completed. * The second part of the A-Mission to find Jack, finding the barracks begins. Episode connections Episode references * Kate recognises Bea Klugh from the Pala Ferry dock. * Hurley refers to the hatch detonation. * Locke suggests the Others lost communications when the sky turned purple. * Sayid says the Others' submarine explains how they were able to capture the sailboat. * The man with the eye patch seen on the Pearl monitor is introduced. * Sayid, Locke, Kate and Rousseau follow the bearing 305 from Eko's stick. Episode allusions * After Hurley wins the ping pong match for the rights to keep all of Sawyer's stash, he decides to give back a few of the magazines that he had previously taken, including the fictional pornography magazine PLAYPEN. External links *ABC Medianet Press Release References da:Enter 77 es:Enter 77 fr:3x11 it:Digitare 77 nl:Enter 77 pl:Enter 77 pt:Enter 77 ru:Введите 77 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Sayid-centric Category:Featured on Lost: on Location Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-V